Worth It
by PrincessofOz26
Summary: Basically a one-shot between Victor and an OC of mine! Based of a RP character I created.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. I only own Madison.**

**Basically a one-shot between Victor and an OC of mine! Based of a RP character I created.**

"I've had enough of you vermin!"

The words cut through Madison Miller's heart like a knife. She rushed past Victor without a thought. The 17-year-old had been in love with Victor ever since her freshman year. She couldn't explain it if anyone asked. She couldn't even explain it to herself. She had never been into guys that were her age. To her they were all immature and selfish. Jerome and Alfie definately proved that. The jokesters were always pulling pranks at the school and in the house, causing her dad grief everyday. Plus, they were heartbreakers.

She raced up the stairs and right into her room, grabbing her backpack. She stuffed it with some clothes, school stuff and her Ipod. The perks about having her father as the headmaster was that she could stay with him whenever she wanted. He never minded anyway. Today was one of those days. Whenever Victor lashed out, it always impacted her more than it did everyone else because she loved him. She wiped some stray tears away and made her way downstairs, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"And just where do you think your going?" Victor said as he came to stand in front of her. "I thought I said you all were grounded for the weekend."

Madison felt more tears fill her eyes and she blinked them away before speaking again. "I'm staying with daddy for the weeknd. "I'm sure you won't mind one less person in the house. We're all vermin to you anyway" she said as she brushed past him, just barely keeping it together. Victor's eyes widened as he saw a tear fall from her eye as she walked away. He watched the young girl walk towards the school shocked.

He felt something for this girl. Three years ago when the young teenager had walked into Anubis House for the first time, he had always felt some connection to her. It wasn't because she was Mr. Sweet's daughter either, no it was something else. And right now all he felt was guilt for hurting her the way he did. She had nothing to do with what most of the other kids were doing anyway. Strangely, he wanted to go after her, but he didn't. He didn't know what he would say.

Madison walked into the school and straight to her father's office, knocking on the door. Eric Sweet lifted his head upon hearing the sound. "Who could it be at this time of night?" He thought.

* * *

"Enter!" He called, standig up from his chair.

He was surprised to see his daughter in tears. His first instinct was to find the person that made his little girl cry and slap them, but he walked over and hugged her to him gently instead. Madison wrapped her arms around her father, hiding her face in his chest sobbing. She knew she would have to lie about why she was crying. If her father found out that she was in love with Victor, she didn't know how he would react. And she wasn't in the right state to find that out at the moment.

"Maddie, what happened?" Eric whispered to his daughter, stroking her hair gently. He hated seeing her upset and wanted to do anything to make her feel better.

"I...I don't feel like talking about it...Daddy can I stay with you for awhile?" she managed to get out as she looked up at her father, clinging to the only other man besides Victor that she could trust. Or so she thought she could trust Victor.

Eric nodded his head and hugged his daughter closer. He knew from past experience not to push her to say what was wrong. It was better to give her the space she needed. "You can stay as long as you want sweetheart." he said, hugging her tightly and not letting her go.

* * *

A couple days later, Madison walked into school with Patricia and Mara. She was kind of zoned out but she payed attention to their conversation about Joy and where they think she went. She was worried about Joy as well she had to admit. She had been one of Madison's best friends and she missed her. Her leaving so suddenly just didn't feel right at all.

She separated from her friends, waving to them and walked to her locker. And that is when she saw him. Victor. She hadn't talked to him since Friday since she had spent the weekend with her father. It had been a fun break from Anubis House and father and daughter spent alot of quality time together.

Mr. Sweet had kept his daughter closer than normal that weekend, knowing that she needed her father. But the whole time she could not stop thinking about Victor. She could tell by this separation from him that she really was in love with him. There was no doubt now.

The two met eachother's eyes for a couple minutes before Victor made his way towards her. "Miss Miller...I was wondering if we could have a chat in my office this afternoon after classes. There are some things we need to discuss." Madison simply nodded her head and hurried towards class.

* * *

That afternoon, Madison made her way back to Anubis House after her last class. She had been more distracted than usual and she could have sworn that she failed a quiz. The whole time, she was wondering what Victor wanted to talk to her about. It could be anything since he liked to blame the Anubis residents for anything that went wrong. She took a deep breath before walking into the house and up the stairs slowly.

To her surprise, Victor was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. "Ah Madison, good! Follow me."

She wondered what he was up to as he led her into his office. She tensed a little when he shut the blinds. Usually that meant a student was really in trouble, but what had she done? Why was this man such a mystery? She didn't realize she was shaking until Victor placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her to sit down. That in itself was weird.

"Wait...he's being gentle. He's never gentle with anyone." she thought as he pulled up a chair next to her. This day was getting weirder by the minute.

Victor himself was nervous. He really did love this girl after all the years of her being in this house. He knew that he was older than her, but he didn't care. Friday night's incident proved to him that he couldn't lose her. That he could lose her if he kept on treating her the way he treated everyone else. The rest of the kids were annoyances, but he had been taking it out on her and she didn't deserve that.

"Look Madison...about what happened on Friday night. I should never have taken my anger out on you. You don't deserve that. You've been a wonderful person to have around this house in the years that you've been here."

Madison was shocked to hear all this come out of Victor's mouth and she felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know what to say and she certainly didn't expect Victor to do what he did next. He leaned over and gently placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss. She was shocked at first, but then kissed back. But as soon as the kiss started, it was over as Victor pulled away and stood up, rubbing his neck.

"Look Madison, I'm sorry...that should not have happened either..."

Madison was confused, but then realized he didn't know how she felt about him. She stood up and walked over slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whatever it is your feeling right now...I feel the same way. And I know that...this relationship will be hard but...it's worth it because...I love you Victor."

His face softened as he pulled her in for another kiss, lifting her up and spinning her around. Madison smiled into the kiss and held onto Victor tight.

"I love you" he whispered softly as he peppered kisses all over her face.

Madison giggled more just happy to be in the arms of the one man she truly loved. Things would be difficult, but she knew that he was worth it.


End file.
